City of Ghosts - TRADUCTION
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Clary est déclarée morte, laissant Jace le cœur brisé. Mais quand il sauve une terrestre qui ressemble trait pour trait à Clary, les questions et les fantômes du passé reviennent le hanter, le faisant de nouveau remettre en cause l'Enclave. Convaincu qu'elle est SA Clary, il va alors tout faire pour la sauver et la ramener au Monde Obscur. La ramener à lui. Auteur: jolie-herondale
1. Prologue

_Note de la traductrice (NT): Bonjour à tous! Je vous propose ici une traduction d'une fiction que j'ai particulièrement apprécié! Je viens de me lancer dans la lecture de fictions de TMI, je ne suis pas encore prête d'en écrire à mon tour, mais je voudrais vous faire partager cette histoire ci. Je ne lis pas souvent de fiction en anglais, mais vu le peu de fictions françaises sur TMI, je me suis dit qu'en traduire une (et une aussi bien!) serait une bonne chose. Alors, avec la permission de l'auteur bien sûr, je me suis lancée! J'ai préféré garder le titre original de la fiction,, City of Ghosts, car je le trouve bien mieux qu'en français tout simplement!_

 _Voici ici le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_ _Précision: Mon blabla sera noté NT et celui de l'auteur NA, comme ça je pourrai vous traduire directement ce qu'elle a pu apporter comme précisions_ !

Autre précision: Cette fiction contient des spoilers, alors si vous n'avez pas lu tous les livres je vous déconseille vivement d'aller plus loin!

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare, et l'histoire originale à jorie-herondale, évidemment._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? demanda Jace à Alec qui haussa les épaules, même s'il était conscient que son parabatai n'en savait probablement pas plus que lui.

-Je ne sais pas, Jace. Maman a juste dit qu'elle voulait nous voir à la bibliothèque. Elle semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes… dit Alec, écartant ses cheveux noirs de ses yeux.

-Par l'Ange, si Sébastian n'est pas mort -encore-, l'Enclave va m'entendre, grogna Jace, repensant au démoniaque blond qui avait contrôlé Jace et presque tué Clary.

Bien que Sébastien ait été détruit par le Feu Sacré, laissant Jonathan Morgenstern prendre sa place, il ne pouvait pas oublier la haine qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Jace et Alec firent irruption dans la bibliothèque et s'arrêtèrent net.

Jocelyne était prostrée dans un coin, en pleurs, soutenue par Luke, le visage pâle et baigné de larmes. Isabelle était effondrée sur le sol, près de l'ancien bureau de Hodge, pleurant en silence. Maryse fixait un morceau de parchemin, le regardant comme si elle était sur le point de défaillir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, nom de Dieu ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez comme une bande d'idiots regardant Downton Abbey ou quelque chose de ce genre ? demanda Jace, un sentiment désagréable déferlant doucement au creux de son estomac.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'Alec se précipitait vers l'endroit où Isabelle était recroquevillée, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Le regard de Jocelyn se tourna vers lui au son de sa voix et elle s'approcha doucement de lui, ses pleurs s'arrêtant momentanément.

-Jocelyne ? demanda Jace en la fixant.

Elle était devenue plus chaleureuse envers lui depuis leur bataille finale contre Sébastien, l'acceptant enfin. Il supposait qu'elle acceptait le fait qu'il allait être dans le coin pour un long, long moment. Mais en ce moment, les pensées de Jace étaient seulement tournées vers la raison pour laquelle tout le monde était en train de pleurer. Pourquoi Jocelyne _et Isabelle_ réagissaient de cette façon.

-Est-ce que Simon a été blessé ? demanda Jace, se sentant soudain mal.

Simon et lui étaient devenus bien plus proches, avec l'aide de Clary bien sûr, et d'une Isabelle persistante. Quoiqu'il avait toujours certaines mauvaises habitudes envers lui. Pensant à Clary, il se demanda où elle était en ce moment à Los Angles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, seul l'Ange le savait.

Les sanglots désespérés et déchirants de Jocelyne reprirent alors qu'elle s'agrippait à Jace comme une mère serrerait son propre fils.

-En perdre un et maintenant l'autre ? sanglota-t-elle désespérément, se cramponnant à Jace comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer que diable se passe-t-il ?! grogna Jace, retenant Jocelyne avant que la jeune femme ne glisse au sol.

-Ce n'est pas Simon, Jace, répondit Maryse.

Elle marcha à grand pas vers lui, tremblante – le calme et le sang-froid dont les Lightwood faisaient toujours preuves disparus – et lui tendit la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire. Le cachet officiel du Conseil était visible et Jace s'obligea à se concentrer pour lire.

 _Aux membres de l'Institut de New-York._

 _De la part du Conseil Ravenshade,_

 _C'est avec grand regret, grande peine et le cœur lourd que nous vous annonçons que Clarissa Adèle Fairchild - qui a servi l'Enclave de la meilleure façon qui soit dans notre guerre sans fin contre les démons – est tombée au combat contre un groupe de démons Draconidea à Los Angeles, où elle était stationnée dernièrement._

 _Toutes nos condoléances à la famille et à ses camarades de combat. Elle restera à jamais dans les mémoires des membres de l'Enclave en tant que guerrière et élément légendaire des Nephilim et des Créatures Obscures._

 _Ave atque vale, Clarissa Fairchild._

 _Votre serviteur,_

 _Consul Ravenshade._

La main de Jace se mit à trembler alors que Luke éloignait sa femme de lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il savait ce que « tombée au combat » signifiait. L'Enclave ne parlait pas juste d'un combat perdu, mais…

-C'est Clary, Jace. Elle est partie.

Silence.

-Non… Non, NON ! explosa soudain Jace, bondissant pour s'écarter des autres. Je l'aurais senti, dit-il, le souffle coupé.

Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse l'avoir physiquement senti. Ils n'étaient pas _parabatai_ ou mariés. Mais Jace s'attendait tout de même à ressentir quelque chose – n'importe quoi - qui l'aurait fait comprendre. Un sentiment désagréable au plus profond de lui, quelque chose troublant ses pensées – n'importe quoi - . Mais non. Rien du tout.

Jace sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais ne fit rien pour l'essuyer, même si cela montrait sa faiblesse - il resta seulement figé. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger.

-Jace, dit Alec, le visage frappé par la peine lui aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Elle est partie, Jace. Ma _parabatai_ , sanglota Isabelle, lui montrant sa rune de _parabatai_ ternie.

Ce n'était plus qu'une simple cicatrice brillante, prouvant que l'autre moitié de la rune était inactive. Partie. _Elle est partie._ C'était vrai alors.

-Jace ! s'exclama Alec mais sa voix lui semblait si lointaine… si distante.

Il voulait seulement une personne désormais, mais elle était partie. Jace se sentit tomber et être retenu par quelqu'un – qui, il ne savait pas. Et il s'en fichait.

-Tue-moi, Alec, supplia Jace en réalisant que c'était son _parabatai_ qui le retenait. Tue-moi. J'ai besoin d'être avec elle.

Il pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix, le cœur brisé par la peine et la douleur physique. Non, c'était plus que ça. Plus que son corps ne pouvait comprendre pour le moment, plus que n'importe quel être humain avait expérimenté jusque là.

-Non. Pas comme ça. Non, Jace, dit Alec sur un air de défi, retenant ses larmes.

La dernière chose que Jace vit avant que les ténèbres le happent dans un vide paisible qui lui tendait les bras fut les yeux verts si perçants et affectueux de la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. La seule fille qu'il aimerait jamais. Pour toujours. Son petit ange parfait.

* * *

 _NA : Premièrement, comme d'habitude, tous les droits d'auteur reviennent à l'extraordinaire Cassandra Clare. Dans ce livre Jace et Clary ne sont pas mariés (pas encore) mais Clary et Isabelle sont parabatai (il y a une raison pour que ce soit Isabelle et non Simon, vous comprendrez plus tard!). Jace a 18 ans presque 19, vous pouvez donc calculer pour les autres personnages. Je sais que normalement Jace a 17 ans dans le sixième roman, mais dans cette histoire-ci, Jace avait déjà 17 ans dans le premier livre. Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _NT: Voilà pour ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'ai déjà traduit quelques chapitres, mais je préfère attendre de voir si cette histoire vous plaît avant de continuer la traduction, j'attends donc vos réactions avec impatience! Pour info, je traduirai sûrement les reviews en anglais pour l'auteure, pour qu'elle puisse suivre vos impressions!_

 _Je pense publier rapidement le premier chapitre pour que vous puissiez mieux entrer dans l'histoire ! A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1: Jeune Londonnienne

_NT: Voilà le premier chapitre de cette traduction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je tiens à remercier **sonia-aissat-h** pour sa review, j'espère que tu aimeras, à vrai dire je commençais à désespérer que quelqu'un ait envie de suivre cette histoire! Je continuerais la traduction si je vois que certaines personnes sont intéressées (ce n'est pas une menace -enfin si légèrement ^^- c'est juste que perso je connais déjà l'histoire, donc je ne vais pas faire tout ce travail si vous n'êtes pas intéressés!) _

_Bonne lecture, ce premier chapitre vous aidera peut-être à voir où l'auteur veut en venir :)_

 ** _Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et l'histoire à jolie-herondale, je n'en suis qu'une interprète française !_**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Ombres du Passé**

 **Chapitre 1 : Jeune Londonienne**

Clary frissonna en sentant le froid s'insinuer dans ses vêtements. Après avoir vécu pendant 18 ans à Londres, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être glacée. _Comment était-ce possible ?_

Elle était parfois étrange, elle devait l'admettre. Bien qu'elle ait vécu à Londres durant les 18 dernières années de sa vie, parfois la ville bruyante lui semblait étrangère. Elle ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de familiarité auquel elle aurait du s'attendre, cette sensation d'être chez elle.

Elle repéra un accueillant café dont le chauffage lui tendait les bras et entra à l'intérieur, inconsciente des regards scrutateurs.

OoOoOoOoO

Raoul balaya du regard le café dans lequel il travaillait avec dégoût. Il était un vampire, pour l'amour de Dieu, et il avait choisi de travailler dans un répugnant café Terrestre. _Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui était passé à travers sa vieille tête de 200 ans quand il avait décidé d'essayer d'obtenir un travail ici ?_

Il avait fait en sorte qu'il y ait assez d'espace entre lui et le soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. La lumière du soleil n'était pas aussi vive et puissante que dans des lieux ensoleillés comme New York, la Floride ou Los Angeles mais elle l'était tout de même assez pour le brûler s'il s'y exposait, le réduisant en cendres fines.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'ennuyant à mourir. Vraiment, de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu choisir pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, il avait choisi d'être un simple _caissier_ ? Une des raisons pour lesquelles il travaillait dans cet affreux établissement Terrestre était de rester éloigné des conflits – d'éviter de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux, ces adolescents arrogants et agaçants qui contrôlaient le Monde Obscur - même si les relations entre les différentes espèces s'étaient quelque peu renforcées depuis la guerre à laquelle Raoul n'avait pas participé à cause… d'une urgence financière. Raoul n'avait jamais aimé les guerres, restant toujours à l'écart. Mais pourtant, il les détestait toujours. Les Nephilim.

Un jour, les Créatures Obscures et les Nephilim devaient quasiment retenir les leurs pour qu'ils n'égorgent pas les autres, et le lendemain, ils étaient tous en paix, comme une bande de hippies affectueux, tolérants et compréhensifs, s'embrassant et prenant soin les uns des autres. Se traitant les uns les autres comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis.

Raoul leva les yeux et les posa sur le prochain idiot, le visage plutôt accueillant alors qu'une autre Terrestre entrait dans le café. Il se figea lorsque une bouffée de son parfum arriva jusqu'à lui, le faisant saliver.

OoOoOoOoO

La chaleur était agréable à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et commanda une tasse de café qui lui semblait être la chose la plus magnifique dans ce bas monde en ce moment-même.

 _Qu'elle qu'elle ferait sans son café ?_

-Ce sera 3£, dit le caissier d'un air fatigué.

Il était indéniable qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment son travail. Il regardait Clary avec curiosité, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

-Voilà.

Clary lui tendit l'argent et prit la tasse fumante de café dans ses mains. Elle chercha des yeux un siège dans cette établissement si occupé, tapotant d'un doigt le bord de sa tasse. Elle trouva finalement une place et s'installa sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, observant dehors les gens qui marchaient dans la rue, enveloppés dans d'épais blousons, gants et bonnets. Clary baissa les yeux vers sa propre tenue. Elle portait seulement un tee shirt en coton, un sweat à capuche noir, un jean et des Converses.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et chercha son carnet à dessin. Quand elle le sentit, elle sortit également ses crayons et ouvrit le carnet. Il était rempli de dessins et de croquis de choses dont Clary rêvait la nuit. Des choses magnifiques mais aussi terrifiantes.

Une collection de couteaux magnifiques, un endroit avec une flore étrange et non identifiable qui semblait être une serre, avec une très belle fleur gris argentée, la façade d'une grande église avec une tourelle s'élevant en spirales – le mot Institut dessinés rapidement sur les portes d'entrée… Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle rêvait de toutes ces choses. Choses et endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer avec plus de clarté.

Au moment où elle attrapait son café, une douleur saisissante lui vrilla le crâne, une image s'imposant dans son esprit.

Un beau jeune homme blond avec des yeux dorés, poignardé en plein cœur par un autre homme blond plus âgé avec une épée, devant un lac. Une sensation déchirante lui tordait l'estomac. Elle avait la sensation de vomir du sang et de recevoir une balle en pleine tête.

Les ténèbres l'envahirent pendant quelques instants, et quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle comprit qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol carrelé et froid du café, respirant avec difficulté et prise de convulsions incontrôlables. Une de ses mains était contre sa tête, tandis que l'autre était serrée contre son estomac. Elle entendait des voix qui lui semblaient bien lointaines, qui bourdonnaient autour d'elle comme des mouches ou des parasites sur la fréquence d'une radio, devenant de plus en plus claires à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

-Mademoiselle, est ce que vous allez bien ?

-Avez vous besoin d'un docteur ?

-Oh mon dieu, mademoiselle ?!

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance !

Clary se redressa, ses cheveux roux tombant devant ses yeux.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Avez vous besoin d'un médecin ? demanda un homme que Clary reconnut comme le serveur, un pli inquiet barrant son front.

-Non, non. Je vais bien, dit Clary en se relevant.

-En êtes vous sure ? Je peux vous emmener à l'hôpital, proposa le serveur en lui tendant la main.

-Je vais vraiment bien. Merci de demander. Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle, les jambes tremblantes.

Elle sortit du café, nauséeuse, et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau embrouillé. Après tant de temps – 3 mois – ces… crises étaient de retour. Elle ne savait pas quand elles avaient commencé, mais Clary avait l'impression qu'elles étaient présentes depuis son enfance. Parfois, elle avait des flash en pleines journées. Elle les avait parfois également dans son sommeil, lui arrachant des hurlements et des pleurs lorsqu'on la secouait pour la réveiller. Ces flashs envahissaient ses pensées. Elle criait et hurlait des mots dans ses rêves bien qu'ils ne signifient rien pour Clary. Mais ils étaient si réels… comme si elle avait déjà vécu ça dans le passé mais pas de façon aussi intense.

Le vent fit s'envoler ses cheveux qui lui couvrirent le visage. Clary ne les écarta pas, elle avait remarqué un taxi attendant sur le bord de la route. Elle accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre. Elle percuta alors quelqu'un, ne faisant pas attention où elle marchait.

-Pardon, marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle n'était pas en état de faire de complètes excuses à un parfait inconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que… Clary ? s'exclama la personne qu'elle avait bousculé.

Elle l'ignora, remarquant à peine le fait que ce parfait étranger venait juste de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle plongea dans le taxi, et posa sa tête contre le siège en cuir recouvert de plastique.

-St Marcus Road, numéro 76, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle, se sentant soudain très faible.

Son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine, écrasant sa cage thoracique, alors que le taxi faisait une embardée pour s'engager sur la route vers sa destination.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur: Bonjour!J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous aimez :D_

 _NT: Voilà pour ce chapitre, toujours très court il faut l'avouer, ils s'allongent légèrement par la suite! Comme l'a dit l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, que je sache si vous appréciez :) A bientôt!_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs du passé

NT: Me revoilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais remercier sonia-aissat-h pour son soutien, mais aussi Leeyh pour sa review, peut-être auras-tu plus de remarques à faire sur ce chapitre là ;)

 **Chapitre 2 : Perdu dans les souvenirs du passé**

Jace marmonna dans sa barbe, frissonnant sous l'air froid de Londres. Il devait l'admettre... L'Institut de New York lui manquait. Bien que Brooklyn lui rappelait trop de souvenirs indésirables et à la fois si précieux…Des souvenirs de Clary.

Rien que penser à elle lui serrait le cœur. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, fixant le trottoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici. Il n'avait pas tout à fait eu l'autorisation de l'Enclave de quitter ses fonctions à New York mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas n'allaient pas les tuer. Ou dans ce cas, tuer Jace.

Jace n'avait pas de raison solide et urgente d'être ici. Il avait juste eu le sentiment qu'il devait s'éloigner un peu. Il était venu ici pour retrouver un vieil ami - pas dans le sens où ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais plutôt par rapport à son âge - dans la banlieue de Londres.

James Carstairs.

Ses pensées tournées vers Jem, Tessa et à contre-cœur vers Clary, Jace ne faisait pas attention où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il bouscule quelqu'un. Il releva la tête, prêt à déblatérer à l'étranger un de ses légendaires jurons dont lui seul connaissait le secret, bien que ce soit partiellement sa faute.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Quand il leva les yeux, il se figea, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase. Il avait percuté une jeune femme très petite, avec des cheveux roux, qui ressemblait étrangement à …

Il prit une profonde inspiration qui le brûla comme si on lui enfonçait une lame plongée dans de l'ichor de démon dans la gorge. _Clary._

-Clary ? s'exclama-t-il, pris de vertige.

-Désolée, marmonna la fille qui ressemblait à Clary.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers Jace et continua son chemin. Jace voulut la rattraper, l'agripper par le bras pour la forcer à le regarder, mais ses pieds restèrent plantés dans le sol, paralysés par le choc et l'incrédulité. Jace observa la fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Clary monter dans un taxi et la voiture s'éloigner.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Clary, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Sa Clary n'était plus parmi eux depuis longtemps... Elle était partie…_

Jace pensait qu'il allait se briser en mille morceaux au milieu de la rue et pleurer comme une fillette pour la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais à la place, il secoua la tête avec vigueur, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Il reprit sa marche en direction de la maison de Jem, ses pensées perdues dans les souvenirs du passé.

-Jonathan ! dit Jem, ravi.

Jace lui sourit tristement, toujours secoué par le choc de tout à l'heure.

-C'est Jace, Jem, lui rappela-t-il alors que l'ancien Frère Silencieux l'invitait à entrer.

-Jonathan est un grand prénom de Chasseur d'Ombres et les Herondale ont toujours... commença Jem, partant dans un de ses discours sur "à quel point la famille Herondale est une grande famille".

Jace leva les yeux en l'air.

-Par l'Ange, Jem, laisse-le tranquille. S'il veut être appelé Jace, alors il sera appelé Jace, fit une voix à la fois exaspérée et sérieuse.

Jace leva les yeux vers Tessa Gray, apparaissant dans l'entrée pour le saluer.

-Bonjour, Tessa, dit Jace dans une attitude décontractée.

-Jace, le salua-t-elle à son tour en arborant un large sourire. Est-ce que tu comptes rester dans le vestibule ? Entre donc.

Jace suivit le couple jusque dans le salon décoré avec goût et modernité, bien que l'extérieur faisait plus penser à une vieille maison anglaise. Sûrement parce que c'en était une. La maison appartenait à la famille Carstairs, Jem en avait hérité. L'extérieur ressemblait à une belle maison du 18ème siècle. Tessa et Jem étaient venus emménager ici temporairement car leur autre appartement était pour le moment invivable pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues. Il n'était allé dans cet appartement qu'une seule fois et il le préférait largement à leur nouvel logement. Sur le chemin, il avait remarqué d'horribles colverts cancanant dans l'étang.

-Tu sais, Tessa, il y a des canards dans ton étang, dit Jace d'un ton neutre quand il aperçut de nouveau l'étang occupé par les intrus désagréables au moment où ils passaient devant une fenêtre.

Tessa leva les yeux en l'air.

-Tu es sans aucun doute un Herondale, Jace, se moqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé noir à côté de Jem.

Jace s'assit en face d'eux, ne se sentant pas vraiment à sa place.

-Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à boire. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, dit Tessa.

Au moment où la fiancée de Jem disparaissait dans la cuisine, Jace prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je te jure par l'ange que je suis en train de devenir dingue, gémit-il.

-Encore ? se moqua Jem, mais il reprit immédiatement son sérieux, réalisant que sa tentative de plaisanterie n'était pas vraiment appropriée.

Jace se remémora les quelques jours et semaines qui avaient suivi la nouvelle de la mort de Clary et frémit. Il avait refusé de manger et de parler, se contentant d'acquiescer ou de hausser les épaules quand quelqu'un lui posait une question. Il avait également pleuré et hurlé dans son sommeil, appelant Clary, mais elle n'était jamais venue. Il avait pratiquement perdu l'esprit, agissant comme un homme en état de mort cérébrale. Il était doucement revenu à la vie après ça mais n'était jamais vraiment redevenu lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? s'enquit Jem, se penchant en avant sur le canapé.

-Je te jure que j'ai cru avoir vu Clary... Ma Clary, par l'Ange... Dans les rues de Londres ! grogna Jace.

Jem soupira.

-Écoute toi. Tu parles comme William, Jace.

Jace fit une grimace. Il détestait quand Jem le comparait à William - le parabatai de Jem et son grand-père à il ne savait combien de degrés. Jem soupira à nouveau.

-Je sais à quoi point ça a été dur pour toi quand Clary est morte. Crois-moi, je le sais. Mais tu dois continuer d'avancer. Tu es trop accablé et torturé par ton passé.

Jace leva la tête, les yeux flamboyants. Il sentait les résidus du Feu Sacré circulant encore dans ses veines et il se força à garder son calme. Toutefois, les mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche ressemblèrent quand même à un grognement.

-Est ce que tu es sincèrement, sérieusement, en train de me demander d'oublier Clary ? gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Jem avait l'air surpris.

-Pas si je veux garder la tête rattachée à mon corps, dit Jem, horrifié. Je ne suis pas stupide, Jonath... Jace , mais je suis en train d'essayer de te dire que tu es train de te cramponner à un fantôme.

-Je ne peux rien faire contre ça, James, dit Jace, exaspéré et juste.. épuisé.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas. Ce peu de temps où j'ai connu Clary, je me suis attachée à elle. Mais j'ai fini par la laisser partir. Mais toi… la façon dont tu t'accroches à elle… tu ne la laisseras jamais partir.

Jace eut l'impression de recevoir une claque, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était que la vérité.  
Oui, Jace aimait trop Clary pour la laisser partir... Et c'était en train de le tuer à petit feu.

-J'en suis incapable, James…

Il l'appelait tellement rarement James, seulement une seule fois lorsqu'il avait réagi à quelque chose d'extrêmement embarrassant et ne voulait pas avoir à se répéter. Jem lui avait acheté un canard à Noël pour lui faire blague (bien que la blague n'avait pas été bien apprécié quand le canard s'était échappé et avait mangé la bonne tarte que Jocelyne avait fait). Après que l'animal ait été récupéré, Jace avait immédiatement pourchassé Jem dans toute la maison avec un poignard séraphique.

Jem soupira à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas comment je peux t'aider, Jonathan. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir, mais c'est impossible.

Jace se leva en lissant son jean.

-Je vais y aller. J'ai été vraiment content de te voir, Jem. Passe nous voir à Brooklyn de temps en temps. Magnus est impatient de te voir, dit Jace, prenant de lui-même le chemin de la sortie.

-Jace…

Il ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de marcher et de se diriger vers la porte.  
Sur la table dans le corridor, Jace remarqua quelques poignard séraphiques et des dagues. Il les regarda et grimaça. Il saisit trois poignard séraphiques, les accrocha à sa ceinture et les enchanta pour être sur qu'aucun Terrestre ne pourrait les voir. Il allait faire ce que Jace Herondale savait faire le mieux.

Chasser des démons.

* * *

NA: Alors... Qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez?

NT: Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous retrouve le plus vite possible pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, le prochain chapitre est le dernier traduit pour le moment, alors je compte me mettre au travail pour la suite, mais seulement si vous êtes partant ! Je pense que si je n'atteins pas cinq commentaires, je n'irai pas plus loin, ou tout du moins je reconsidérerai cette traduction, alors, si vous lisez, je vous en prie, faites moi part de vos impressions ;)

Je posterai d'ici la semaine prochaine, à bientôt :)


End file.
